The Demon Sage of Konoha
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: A/U The Demon Sages enter Konoha looking for the ninth member of their group, Uzumaki Naruto, who is also to be their leader. Their objective: destroy the hate and chaos that plagues their world. They've experienced this hate firsthand being jinchuuriki and all. Follow the Demon Sage of Konoha as he decides the fate of the world. Includes team 7 bashing, language, naruhina/naruyugi
1. The Sealing

Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 1: The Sealing**

A woman covered in sweat and tears smiled happily as she held her newborn son. The woman had red hair that went down to her waist and she, according to most of the shinobi that tried to swoon her when she was younger, was very beautiful. Uzumaki Kushina shushed her child as she heard his cries for food. So, she began to breastfeed him, much to the enjoyment of the childs father who stood over them watching and holding the seal on his wife's stomach intact.

A midwife, Biwaki, wife to the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the young blonde haired man standing over his wife. She smiled at them seen that made her and her awaiting husband smile with pride. "Lord Hokage," Biwaki said. Much to her embarrassment, her husband and the young blonde looked at her. "Minato," she corrected herself. "The seal will hold for now I believe. Why don't you leave to retrieve some food for Kushina. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Minato nodded and pulled on his cloak. It was short sleeved and all white with flames on the sleeves and the hem of the cloak. Along the back was a set of kanji that said _Yondaime Hokage _and Minato nodded to his predecessor, his wife and child before leaving to find something for his wife. He hoped that she might be sleeping when he returned after what she had to go through and the seal almost failing, but what that he didn't know is that his worst fears would be confirmed. Hiruzen followed him and they both returned to Konahagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But outside the secret hideout, a man was standing in the shadows watching to duo leave. He laughed as he activated the final seal that would soon start his plan for the destruction of Konoha.

(Hokage Tower-Konoha)

"Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama," said the two ANBU guarding the doors as they bowed. Minato told them it was okay and they stood. Minato went to the wall and deactivated a seal. What showed was a fridge that was stocked with food, but one more than others. It was a food the Uzumaki-Namikaze family considered the greatest ever made: ramen. Minato grabbed some instant miso and pork then head to set out when a mighty roar sounded sounded around the village. A genin, Umino Iruka, ran in sweating bullets. He bowed and put a hand on his knee and the other up telling them to hold on as he caught his breath. "Umino-san," Hiruzen said. "What is going on?" "Yes, why aren't you with Kushina?" Minato asked. "Lord...Hokages," he panted. "There was...some kind of...explosion...outside the village... The place Lady Kushina...was being held...was attacked...a masked man...who claimed to be Uchiha Madara took her and your child Lord Fourth. He released the seal on her stomach and unleashed it."

Hiruzen and Minato pailed as they heard a mighty roar and another explosion. Minato and Hiruzen looked outside the Hokage's office window to see a mighty fox fighting off hundreds, if not all of the Konoha shinobi force, military and elite alike. What made the two Hokage fear for their village the most was what was behind him. This great fox had nine tails waving behind him as if they had a mind of their own. **"Puny human scum,"** the fox roared. **"None of you can ever hope to kill me. I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the Demon King! Bring all that you have against me so that I may destroy this puny village and all it stands for." **

Minato looked at his predecessor. A silent conversation passed between the two that Iruka did not undestand. The look in the Third's eyes told Iruka that he was pleading for something. Minato just looked at Hiruzen and said one thing as he pulled out a kunai with a seal. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu,"** he bluntly said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. "NO!" the elder Kage yelled. "ANBU, follow me. We must stop him." "Hai Hokage-sama," they said.

Two others appeared with the two ANBU that were already in the room. All five disappeared leaving a stunned Iruka who ran to the frontlines in time to hear Yuhi Kurenai's father telling them all to not defend the village as they were the next generation of shinobi. He then ran to the battle and began launching kunai, shuriken and senbon at the beast doing nothing more than annoying him. With a swipe of his tail, a side of the village, one that contained Iruka's home was destroyed.

Soon, Minato appeared on top of the Hokage mountain and the Kyuubi took notice of him. The Kyuubi roared and place all his tails before his mouth as red and blue chakra began to gather in a ball. _Shit_ thought the Fourth as he prepared a jutsu to teleport the Tailed Beast bomb outside of the village. As soon as it was fired, a portal appeared before the ball and transported it outside the village. The shinobi battling cheered as their leader made his presence known and began to fight with renewed vigor chanting the name of Namikaze as they did.

Minato looked around and soon found his son and wife being held a masked man. Minato threw the kunai in his hand to the location and teleported there. He grabbed his son and wife and touched the man before his disappeared in another yellow flash into the hospital were both were immediately taken to be cared for. Minato looked at the head nurse, who bowed to him. "Arigato," Minato said bowing. "Take good care of them." "Hai, Hokage-sama," she said.

Minato disappeared and appeared behind the man, punching him in the back, but his hand passed through him. The masked man laughed as he backhanded the young Kage and sent him flying. He kicked the Kage and Minato grunted in pain. The masked man's one visible eye, a Sharigan looked at the beast in it's eye. The beast's eye glowed brighter red than before, angering the Kyuubi, **Damn this mortal. How can he control me so easily, the Demon King** the beast thought as he roared. "Kyuubi," the man said. "Be a good little fox and kill this pathetic waste for me."

Kyuubi roared and prepared to strike as something jumped in the path of the claw that rained down onto the Kage. Kushina looked down at her stomach and saw the claw piercing her as chains came from her back and wrapped around the Kyuubi. **"WHAT!" **the beast yelled. "Minato, I know what you plan to do," Kushina muttered. "So do it before we both die or I get off this claw and kill you myself."

Minato stood and nodded. A sacrificial alter appeared, along with the baby. Minato placed the baby onto the alter and started the last hand seals he would ever make. He clapped his hands together and everyone heard it. Hiruzen tried to get there in time, but failed as he saw the Shinigami appeared holding Minato's chakra in it's grasp. The Kyuubi saw this and roared causing the village to quake. Minato looked at the Shinigami then at Kyuubi as the Shinigami extended a hand through Minato into the Kyuubia, ripping the beasts yin chakra from him. Minato started a second set of hand signs and place his hand onto his childs stomach and a seal appeared. Kyuubi ran his claw through Minato causing him and Kushina to come together. The Kyuubi roared as he was protesting his sealing into the babe and disappeared to not be heard of in thirteen years. Kushina and Minato laid by their child as they bled to death with the boy lying between them.

The seal disappeared and whisker marks appeared on his cheeks. Hiruzen arrived to see the scene as did countless shinobi. All assumed the worse and began to attack the boy believing him to be the demon in human form. Hiruzen and his two students, Jiraya appeared and began beating back the mob with Jiraya protecting his godsons life. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hiruzen yelled. "We are killing the demon that killed Lord Fourth," said a brave shinobi. "He is no demon," Jiraya yelled. "He's a hero and my godson. You mess with him and you deal with me." All present paled. Hiruzen yelled "Let it be made a S-ranked secret what is sealed inside this boy, punishable by death."

All nodded.

Hiruzen whispered to his student, "Let it be an SS-ranked secret who his parents are. Take him to the orphanage. I trust they will treat him well there."

Jiraya nodded and took the boy.

In the boys mind, the beast replayed the words of Jiraya in his head as they made the way to their destination. **"He's a hero," **he muttered.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

**Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Thanks to everyone who read this seeing as this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and wait for the next chapter. I'll update every week or so with school starting and me having other things to work on.


	2. Enter the Sages

Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 2: Enter the Sages **

**AUTHTON: TIMESKIP NO JUTSU (13 years later [after Tsunade's coronation]) **

Today was a supposedly good day for most in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was October 10th, the day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and saved the village. This was a happy day for most because they would beat the beasts human form until he died.

But there was a certain group that was not here to participate in the festivities. Eight people walked down a dirt path each wearing black cloaks with red flames on them. The cloaks covered their faces, so no features could be detected among them. They only had two things that a person could use to identify these people: each had a kanji ranging from one to eight on their cloaks. The other was a reason they all shared. Each were jinchuuriki shunned by their village for containing a tailed beast and each left. They eventually met up with each other after thirteen years and looked for the last of their group. Eight held a ninth cloak that was meant for the groups leader. The eight knew their original names, but sometimes used the names of their tenants as an alias to instill fear in those that would dare harm them.

The eight's names are as such: Sabaku no Gaara, jinchuuriki for Shukaku of the one-tail. Next was Yugito Nii, the container of Matatabi of two-tails. Third was Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage who contained the three-tails, Isobu. Then came the four tailed Son Goku's container, Roushi. Han, the fifth contained Kokuo. Utakata contained Saiken the six tailed slug. Fu contained Chomei. Gyuki was contained in the former surrogate brother of the Fourth Raikage, Killer B, who was voted current leader of the group until they found the ninth.

The gates of Konoha were within sight. The gates were just opened as the group walked through. The chunin on guard duty asked them all to sign in and state their purpose. The other seven looked to eight for guidance. "What do you want us to do?" Gaara asked B. "Do as the chunin say, so we can make this a good day. Baka yaro como yaro," B said.__

All present sweat dropped at the man's bad attempt to rap, but the seven complied with the instructions. Instead of writing their given names, all they did were write the number of tails they had as their names. One of the chunin, Kotetsu looked confused and started to protest as he looked into Yugito's eyes which were blue and slitted. Then, the female jinchuuriki calmly turned and walked away as Kotetsu fell under the killing intent she released onto him. The other villagers around them fussed as the group made their way to the Hokage Tower, not bothering to move out of the way of the civilians.

Soon, the group arrived and asked where the Hokage's Office was. They were lead there by Shizune, who upon reaching the door knocked three times and was answered by a light enter command. Shizune led the group in and attempted to introduce them, but was cut off by Yagura. **"Hokage-sama, we mean your village no harm. But we are here to inquire as to one of your future genin."** the three-tails said bowing with the others following suit. "And to which future genin do you refer to sir?" the Sannin asked. This was when the group chose to speak as one and looked up revealing all their eyes to the Hokage which shocked her. Some had slits for pupils, while others had none at all. She could not tell what eyes Eight had behind those shades of his. **"We wish to see your jinchuuriki, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," **the group stated.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Thanks to everyone who read this seeing as this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. Tell me what you all think. Bashing is classified as an S-rank kinjutsu that must not be taught in this series. It is a crime punishable by exile from this land.


	3. The Knuckleheaded Ninja

Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 3: The Knuckleheaded Ninja**

The alarm sounded and the young boy rammed a kunai that had been under his pillow through it. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had cerulean blue eyes, as deep as the ocean, filled with the hope that today would be a great day. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks, three on each and he smiled a foxy grin.

The happiness that was evident by the smile he wore as he dressed to attend the Academy was really a mask. It was a mask that held all the pain of one that had been abandoned at birth. The villagers hated him because of something the recently deceased Sandaime had told him about before his death. "You hold the Nine-Tailed Demon Naruto," he told the boy. "That is why the villagers hate, mock and beat you. Many times I've tried to stop the mobs from getting to you, but the council always overruled my decisions."

It was that day almost three months ago that made Naruto's determination to be recognized by this village that despised him leap to great heights. He had finished dressing and walked out of his apartment, not noticing the eight figures on the roofs that watched him as he ran to the Academy. He entered his designated room and sat in his spot next to the lazy ass, Nara Shikamaru who always claimed things were troublesome. Today they really were because as it was team placement, the platinum blonde, Yamanaka Ino and the pink haired bitch that was Haruno Sakura were arguing over who got to sit next to the Uchiha "prodigy".

Naruto just put his feet onto the desk and shook his head, then followed the Nara's suit and slept waiting for their senseis. The others in the class were clan heirs as were Yamanka and Nara. There was also Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Gai Lee and TenTen. Last, but not least was the famed last survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke. Every girl, except one Hyuuga Hinata fawned over the fool. Kiba and his puppy Akamaru were looking around and were the first to notice the change in Naruto's attire. "WHAT THE HELL!" the dog specialist screeched. "NARUTO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!"

Naruto looked up from his napping position and chuckled. He was wearing black military style pants with pouches on a belt for storing weapons and scrolls. He wore black combat boots that had the pants tucked into them. His shirt was light red and long-sleeved. He wore a blood red vest over the shirt and a black duster. The sleeves were slightly pushed up, revealing the bandages he had covering his hands on up to his forearms. Above the bandages on his hands were fingerless black gloves with metal plates over them. His hair was slightly longe,r framing his face as it did his fathers when he was alive, with tips of red on the end.

His clothing showed the lean muscles he gained from hard training, which caused some girls to blush, especially Hinata. But what scared some of the class was the "I'd fuck up anyone who messed with me" grin he had. Coupled with his new outfit, the sunglasses, the build he had and his height of 5'11", he looked like quite the badass.

The Uchiha looked up and picked on the orphan as he usually did. His fangirls backed up every word he said. "Hey dobe," he taunted. "Where'd you get the rags? Did you steal them from some store or something?" Naruto laughed at the boy. "Actually Uchiha-teme, Granny Tsunade got these for me as a gift for bringing her home and getting ready to graduate. I actually agreed to the changer because these are better than that kami-awful orange I wore." "Cha! Like the Hokage would spare rags on a freak like you," taunted Haruno. "Yeah and don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Ino cried. "Damned Demon."

At that everyone gasped. Everyone knew that Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi no Yoko, but they didn't know that he knew this as well. Naruto just smiled at the girl and let some of the Kyuubi into his system. **"Now you listen here Ino-chan," **he growled. **"Do you not remember the Thirds law regarding what is to happen to those who call me demon or any word of the like?" **She shook her head. "It is an offense punishable by death," said their sensei Iruka. "Naruto calm down please. I don't want to clean blood off this floor."

Naruto nodded and stopped the flow of killing intent that was directed at the Yamanaka heiress, who was sweating from the sheer weight of it. The class quieted down at the exchange. Yamanaka, who was too stupid for her own good muttered, "damn demon brat couldn't do anything to me anyways. Not as long as Sasuke-kun will protect me." Naruto heard this with his enhanced hearing and directed enough intent at her to make her pass out. The second sensei, Mizuki, who made his distaste for Naruto's existence known, picked up the girl and carried her out.

**AUTHTON: TIMESKIP NO JUTSU**

Five minutes later, the teams were announced with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto being assigned to Team 7 under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi. Naruto cursed his luck at having been stuck with the emo-bastard and most loyal fangirl. A voice in his head chuckled. _**"Do not worry kit," **_the fox thought._**"All will be well soon enough." "It better," **_the blonde thought.

Kakashi arrived and looked at three. He noted the Uchiha was there along with a Haruno and his young charge that he guarded until he was seven. He smiled under his mask and told the three to meet him in training ground seven in ten or else. Sasuke and Sakura started running to the training ground, while the Uchiha smirked at leaving behind the deadlast. "Naruto," Iruka said. "Get going."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Shunshin?" Iruka said stunned.

**AUTHTON: TIMESKIP NO JUTSU**

** (Training ground 7) **

By the time the Uchiha and Haruno arrived, Naruto was already waiting for them eating an apple and sitting on one pole with his elbow draped over the knee that was held against his chest. He was proof reading Icha Icha for his godfather before it was sent to the publisher. Without looking up at the two he asked, "What took you guys so long?" The Uchiha screamed something about how Naruto beating him there was impossible and that he hand over the power to him now so that he can kill his brother.

Haruno on the other hand was about to smack him for his disrespect to the great Uchiha and not bowing once he arrived. Her hand was promptly caught by their sensei.

"Haruno Sakura, daughter of councilwoman Haruno Kyicha," he spat. "We do not attack fellow teammates. Nice Shunshin entrance by the way Naruto-san." "Thanks Kakashi-chan," the boy said beaming a real smile at him. Kakashi was handed the Icha Icha novel. "Jiraya-tou-san wants you to proofread this. But he warned you to not forgo our training just to read it."

Kakashi nodded and told his team that first what they were to do is introduce themselves to the team and talk about what they liked, you know, personal junk but not too personal. "I'll go," said the emo freak. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes, except likes for revenge against a certain someone. I have many dislikes including my brother, the dobe Uzumaki, and anyone who stands in the way of my goals." _Sasuke's so coool, _inner Sakura cried_. He'll make a great husband and father. _"Oh Kakashi-sensei, I'll go next!" Sakura said. "My name's Haruno Sakura. I like," she giggled as she looked at Sasuke. "My dislikes are anything that gets in Sasuke's way, Uzumaki Naruto and Ino Yamanaka. My dream is to someday help Sasuke restart his clan." Naruto had the anime eye twitch thing going right now, coupled with the depressed lines on his head. Kakashi chuckled and told Naruto to go. He perked up. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. There's not much I like, but what I do like are my precious people, the thing I have sealed in me and the greatest food ever known as ramen. Things I don't like are bastards that think they're the greatest thing on the planet. My father sealing something inside me. Fangirls that think they'll get the guy they want and the civilians in this village that always hate me for something I have no control over." Kakashi nodded. Sakura muttered Naruto-baka and Sasuke said dobe. "Good job Naruto," Kakashi said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a jounin of Konoha. I have a love of my students and my sensei Namikaze Minato, Kami rest his soul. My dislikes are shinobi that disobey the rules because those that disobey the rules are scum. Now, what we're going to do is have a test to see how well you all work together. If you are able to pass then you become shinobi." All nodded determined. _Cha! _Inner Sakura yelled. _I'm gonna pass this test and win Sasuke-kun's heart. _ _**Now's the time to prove yourself Naruto-san, **_Kyuubi said. _Hai. _Naruto thought. _I'll do you proud Kurama-san. I'll beat the jounin and the dobe then get revenge on my brother. _Sasuke thought.

**AUTHTON: TIMESKIP NO JUTSU**

It was lunch. Sasuke and Sakura were eating their meal in peace. Naruto was tied to a post and was starving. Naruto's stomach growled and Sakura and Sasuke reluctantly shared their food. Soon, they came up with a plan on how to get a bell. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and began to rant at how they supposedly failed. But they were told they passed because those who abandoned the rules were scum, but those that abandoned their friends are worse than scum.

**AUTHTON: TIMESKIP NO JUTSU**

It was seven o'clock and Naruto was going home. When he got a few hundred yards from his home, he saw a mob that was waiting for him and calling for the blood of the demon. Naruto just calmly walked forward and that's when one in the crowd noticed him. He yelled out and pointed at the blonde. The mob responded immediately, turning and chasing the boy.

The blonde ran through the streets and the mob steadily grew bigger when the drunks leaving bars saw what was going on. They cornered the boy in an alley way and soon, kunai, shuriken and rocks pelted his skin leaving things from cuts to deep gashes on his skin. Soon, the boy was attacked by chunin and jounin that wanted him dead and they began to beat him mercilessly. All were yelling insults like "die demon" and "finish what the Fourth started".

It was at this moment that Tsunade and the eight came by. Tsunade was yelling for them to stop and the none listened. The jinchuuriki, wanting to protect their own, appeared in between the nine-tails jinchuuriki and the shinobi that were assaulting him. All had lost their cloaks and were drawing weapons. Yagura had his staff, Yugito her sai, and B carried Samehada. All the jinchuuriki's eyes glowed in rage as they stared the shinobi down. Gaara helped Naruto off who dusted himself off. The shinobi and civilians glared at them, then slowly began to realize who they were when they noticed to tattoos on their arm. **"Kon'nichiwa Kurama-sama," **said Shukaku through Gaara. **_"Naruto let me speak to him," _**Kyuubi though urgently. Naruto's eyes turned to slits and his whisker marks grew darker. **"Hello Shukaku-nii-san," **Kurama said.** "It is good to see you all again my brothers and sisters." "Likewise," **said Gyuuki.

It dawned on the civilians that all nine jinchuuriki were in the same place. Some started to run as others began to assault them with one man grabbing Yugito's hair and smacking her. His arm disappeared as a flash of red went by. Naruto turned and was holding the man's arm with blood still dripping from it. The man screamed and a shinobi threw a kunai at him. Naruto promptly caught it and threw it back, impailing the chunin. **"Now I don't have to hold back," ** Naruto growled. **"All you villagers that shunned me had best hope I do not return to kill you."** "Naruto, what do you mean?" Tsunade asked. "**Our tailed beasts were talking,**" the blonde replied. **"With all of us being shunned, we understand the pain each other goes through. They asked me to join their group. More importantly they asked me to lead them with me being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and all."** **"What do you say Naruto?" **Fuu asked. He calmed himself before answering his friend. **"Give me my cloak Octopops,"** he said. **"We're going now."**

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Thanks to everyone who read this seeing as this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. Tell me what you all think. Bashing is classified as an S-rank kinjutsu that must not be taught in this series. It is a crime punishable by exile from this land. Thanks guys. Peace.


	4. The Ninth Sage

Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi/Naruto thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 4: The Ninth Sage**

Tsunade was awestruck. Her world began to spin and then her face turned red with anger. She cocked her fist back and ran straight for Naruto. Soon, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She turned and was amazed at the speed he displayed. "Tsunade-baa-chan," he said. "Do not misunderstand me. As I am to be the leader of the Sages, I will decide what we do. Our only purpose is to destroy the hate that plagues this world. Keep the village as safe and secure as you can. We will return soon." With that, he chopped her in the neck and she fell over, unconscious.

The civilians and shinobi present cried again for the demon's blood. Naruto took his cloak from Killer B and put it on. He pulled the hood over his head and looked at the back of it. Red flames appeared on his black cloak and the kanji for ninth sage appeared in black. The other eight jinchuuriki bowed to him, and in their combined mindscape, the bijuu bowed to the Nine-Tails. A chakra cloak appeared on Naruto and all nine-tails of it waved behind him in the same motion as the Kyuubi's in the mindscape. "Come, my brothers and sisters,"the Ninth said. "We will leave now and return soon."

The all nodded and they began to run towards the gates. An ANBU cried stop them and all shinobi ran to the gate. Naruto ran at the head of the sages with B to his right and Gaara to his left. The other's fell in at a loose v formation. Soon, they came to the gate and stopped when they did. Naruto growled when he saw Mizuki along with his class who had all stayed genin. Shikamaru stepped forward. "This is troublesome," he muttered. "Alright, whoever you are you can't leave." "Nara Shikamaru," Naruto said. "I have to leave or I'll eventually be executed by the council that hates me all because of something I couldn't control." "Who are you stranger?" Naruto lowered his hood and everyone gasped, Hinata more loud than the others. "N-naruto-kun?" she asked. "Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto said. "I must go." He started walking forward. "I can't stay in Konoha if I want to grow and finally bring peace to the world. Kyuubi helped me figure out that you liked me, though I had a feeling." He was in front of her. He had a small blush. "Well I have to tell you..."

He kissed her and she blushed beet red, then fainted. Naruto caught her and left a note in her pocket. Everyone was dumbfounded that Naruto was smart enough to know the shyest girl in class liked him, and that he kissed her nonetheless. Yugito was silently fuming at the whole thing. Naruto set her down and pulled up his hood and cloth mask that covered his mouth that all the others wore. The only thing you could see were their eyes. Naruto looked at his friends and they gasped when they saw his eyes.

His eyes were blood red and slitted. They could feel the power he was hiding just from looking at his eyes. Sasuke, being the idiot that he was, ran forward and declared that he'd stop Naruto. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu,**" the Uchiha yelled. Naruto just held up his hand and absorbed the fireball.

The Uchiha spouted crap about how the "deadlast" shouldn't have caught that. Then, proceeded to demand Naruto give him the power so he can kill Uchiha Itachi. Naruto chuckled which scared the hell out of him because by now, just as it had happened with all the others, Naruto and the Kyuubi had merged completely. They were now partners and their voices had merged as well as their chakra. "Uchiha Sasuke," the jinchuuriki said. "Do not let your hate consume you."__

With that he ran at the Uchiha, jumped over him and landed on the wall. The other's followed him and he turned to look one last time at his home. He nodded to Kakashi, Hinata, and Tsundae both of whom had woken up. Hinata started running toward him, and he knew she was going to beg him to stay. As much as he wanted to, he knew that if he wanted to bring peace to the world, then he had to lead the others. "Tsunade-baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan," he said, saddness creeping into his voice. "I'll be back."

Then Naruto jumped off the wall with the others following. They set a fast pace, and it tore at Naruto's heart to hear Hinata screaming his name then her sobs afterwards. Yugito ran to him and rubbed her hand along his back. "Naruto-san," she purred. "I'm sorry you had to leave your family, but I'm glad you came with us." She pecked his cheek. "Oi I'm glad you came with us Naruto," B said. "So willingly and pronto. Baka yaro como yaro" Naruto whacked him upside the head. "Octopops enough with the rapping. Talk like a normal person for once."

**-Jinchuuriki mindscape-**

The bijuu were laughing at what Naruto did. Gyuuki chuckled and told them he'd been telling his host that for years. Soon, the beasts could tell that their hosts were slowing down. Kurama looked at his family and smiled. **"Naruto's letting them rest,"** he said. **"I'm glad he cares so much for our containers," **Matatabi said. **"I'm surprised he didn't inherit your bloodlust Kurama,"** Shukaku taunted. **"Have you gone soft or something?" **"He hasn't gone soft," Naruto said as he appeared. "My father just made the seal so that his chakra would slowly leak into my system. Now, guys have you all unsealed your bijuu?" The others nodded. **"So what you're saying is you have yet to do yours?" **Isobu asked. Naruto nodded. "If I would've done it in the village, then the elders and council would've freaked and had me killed." Kurama chuckled. **"As if they'd have been able to destroy us with our combined power. Any one of us could destroy the Five Elemental Nations on our own, add our jinchuuriki's power to that then the damn continent would be screwed. Now, what do we do?" **"I know what to do Kurama-san," Naruto said.

He took off his coat, vest and shirts. Yugito saw his abs and began licking her lips and walking towards him as did Matatabi. Kurama, Shukaku and Gaara stepped in their way, expressing their distaste in the females actions. Soon a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach, the Eight Trigrams Seal developed by his clans mastery of fuinjutsu then it was taught to his father once they married. "Are you ready Kurama?" he asked. The Fox's voice boomed around the room. **"Do it partner. I want you to experience my power."**

Naruto nodded and pressed his hand against the seal as the key appeared. He then turned his hand, unlocking it and his eyes flew open turning red and the Fox's chakra appeared in a whirlwind around him (like cannon mission to wave). Yugito, B, Fuu and Roushi ran to him and tapped into their bijuu's chakra and used it to somewhat contain Kurama's out of control power. Naruto's brow furled in concentration and soon the burning chakra disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes were now purple with a black slit going down both of them.

Soon, Naruto started growing and then his hair grew with him and his attire changed. All the bijuu gasped as they looked upon this man that they hadn't seen in centuries. The man opened his eyes and they cried, even the hard ass Kurama cried. Kurama looked into his eyes and saw dark purple eyes with a single pupil and rings going around it. He wore a necklace similar to the symbols that appeared on Naruto's unsealed form. Kurama took a step forward. **"F-father?" **Kurama said. **"Kon'nichiwa my children, it's been a long time." **The Rikudo Sennin said.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. This ends chapter four. Tell me what you think of my having Naruto turn into the Sage of Six Paths and what you think is going to happen next chapter. See you in a week. Peace.

Jutsu used

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-**Great Fireball Technique


	5. The Rikudo Sennin

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 5: The Rikudo Sennin**

**"F-father?" **Kurama muttered in disbelief. **"Kon'nichiwa my children. It's been a long time," **The Sage of Six Paths said. **"I trust you have been treated well?" **He asked as he looked at the jinchuuriki.

They all bowed. Utakata looked amazed at having seen a legend above all legends. The First Hokage was revered as the God of Shinobi, but here before them stood the very first of Shinobi, the true God of Shinobi. (Somewhere in Heaven, Senju Hashirama sneezed and felt the loss of his title.) Utakata got brave, even though he could feel the weight of the Sennin's power. "Rikudo-sama," he asked. "Why are you here?" **"I'm here to teach you to change the world using the power you were given,"** he said. **"Each bijuu has a portion of the Juubi's power, but only one of your jinchuuriki has all of my power." "Who father?" **Kurama asked. **"Yours Kurama." "What do you mean?" **Kokuo asked. **"Naruto has all my power. He is my direct descendant as was his father and his mother. The Uchiha and Senju were descended from my sons. But the Namikaze and Uzumaki were descended from my daughters. I foretold that one a day descendant of the Namikaze **_**and**_** Uzumaki would be born to bring peace to the world. Naruto is that descendant because his father was a Namikaze and his mother an Uzumaki. It also helps that he is me reincarnated. Once you return to the Human World, the others will realize it. " **They all gasped at the revelation. Kurama just though about it. **"It does make sense. Naruto had much stronger chakra control when he was three than Itachi by the time the Uchiha became an ANBU captain. He knew techniques jounin did or techniques that hadn't been used in years. I even noticed that he possessed the latent ability to awaken a Sharigan and Rinnegan if he so choosed. That boy is incredible."** ** "So what happens now?" **Saiken questioned. **"You will be taught in our homeland." "But that place is gone father," **Chomei said. **"It doesn't exist." "No it's not child. Naruto has all of my powers and he can lead you there. It may take him awhile to figure out how to return you to your home, but he will do so. You must have faith in him and not pressure him while he tries to figure out what you all are going to do. I'll leave you now, but now Naruto will return. He'll be the same age, but look like me and he'll have all my memories and know what we talked about. He'll have all my powers and will bring about peace." **Matatabi cried. **"I love you father." ** He walked up to her and hugged her. **"I love you too my daughter." **He hugged each of them in turn and repeated the phrase. ** "See you all soon." **

Soon, he shrunk down until he was Naruto's height. Naruto rubbed his head and was wondering why everyone was looking at him weird. Soon, he began to get uncomfortable because Yugito was still licking her lips at him, but even more sensually. Gaara was looking at him with even more admiration than before and it was scaring him. **"What are you all staring at?" he questioned somewhat agitated. **"Well Naruto," Gaara said. "It seems that you are the Sage of Six Paths reborn." **"I know that. But why are you still staring. We have work to do don't we. I'd assume that sensor types in Konoha felt the power surge. I'm pretty sure they all saw the power surge so I'd say it's safe to wager that they're sending shinobi to capture and or kill us. We have to move." **He made a handsign using one hand and they were all expelled from the mindscape.

-Outside World-

Naruto looked around, looking at the world through his rinnegan. He immediately dispelled the doujutsu, to the astonishment of everyone. Han just walked over to him and looked him up and down. Naruto stared up at him then they all put on their cloaks. Naruto put his own, then it changed into the cloak of Rikudo Sennin. He smiled at it and Yugito started blushing and gushing over him. Naruto opened his senses more and looked at the others. **"I sense ten squads of shinobi heading our way with two ANBU squads behind them,"** he said. **"They're about ten minutes out. If we book it now, then we'll leave before they get here. Erase all traces of us being here."**

The others nodded and cleaned up. They all took their postions: nine in the middle; eight and seven to his left and right; six and five to the sides of them; four and three to six and fives sides and one and two at the ends of the v. They began running at a pace that was considered slow for them, but seemed Fourth Hokage speed for the shinobi chasing them. It scared the hell out of them. An Inuzuka that truly believed Naruto was the demon tried swiping him with a kunai, but Naruto just kicked him out the way and kept running, his reflexes having improved with the Sennin's memory.

The shinobi kept following them, but what surprised the shinobi is that instead of attacking them as they believed the demons they followed weren't attacking them as they believed they would have. They only retaliated if they were attacked. Naruto mentally urged his team on, away from the jurisdiction of the Land of Fire. Soon, they came to a break in the forest and sand dunes loomed ahead of them. The shinobi couldn't keep up the pace the jinchuuriki and the sage were going and soon began to fall behind as their quarries began to reach the Land of Wind. "Keep up," an ANBU in a eagle mask ordered.

He was an ANBU that despised Naruto with a passion and wanted him dead. Cat was in the group. She loved Naruto like a son and didn't want to hurt him, but the council went behind the Hokage's back and ordered that they follow him. Cat would do what she could to slow them down, and she hoped it would be enough. "Eagle," Cat said. "We can't keep the pace they're going all day. We have to stop and rest, they don't. Not with the stamina they all possess." Eagle growled. "Damn. Fine. We'll make camp at the border, then leave at nightfall. If we encounter and Suna shinobi then kill them and hide the bodies. Understood. This mission is about capturing our jinchuuriki and the others then returning them to their villages. If the council has anything to say about it, they'll have him killed, but that damned soft Hokage wouldn't do it." "The Hokage is not soft Eagle," Cat snarled. "She is protecting her predecessors son." "That demon isn't the Fourth's child," Boar said. "He is the Fox in human form." "No he's not. The Fourth would not ask anyone of the village to sacrifice their child so he sacrificed his own. He knew his son could handle the demon's power and rage while he was being ridiculed by ridiculous idiots like you that believe he is the Demon and should be destroyed."

Boar ran up to her and smacked her. Cat drew her sword, Lunar Moon and Boar drew his tanto. He growled as he ran at her, then Shikamaru appeared and jumped down in front of him. "Damn troublesome ANBU," he muttered. "Why are you attacking one of your own?" "She sympathizes with the demon," Boar said. "No Shika-chan," Cat said. "I'm trying to protect Naruto." "I know Cat-san. I'll deal with him." Shikamaru knelt down and created the Tiger sign. **"Shadow Possession Jutsu" **the boy said. His shadow flew forward like a dart and connected with Boar's shadow, preventing him from moving. "Jutsu complete. Choji?" **"Bubun Bakai no Jutsu,"** the Akimichi yelled as his hand slammed into the immobile ANBU. The ANBU went flying and then his head crashed into a tree at an odd angle. "Dammit guys, do you have to be so loud?" Ino said. "There could be enemy ninja around. What if we get caught?" "Sasuke-kun will kill them all," Sakura said. "Hnf," came the Uchiha. "Why don't you stop gushing over this boy?" Kakashi muttered. "Because Sasuke-kun is the greatest ninja to ever live," she retorted. _**"The greatest you say Sakura-chan?" **_Naruto said.

_ "_Who are you?" Kurenai said.

_**"Come on Kurenai-sensei. I just left. Don't tell me you already forgot me. I'd be hurt if you did." **_ "Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her. "How can you tell that it's that dobe Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "And how in the hell are you talking to us dobe?" _**"Through the power I've gained through an ancestor that I didn't know I had. But you won't know Uchiha-teme unless you let go of your hate for Itachi. Your hates so strong that I can feel it from my current location and I'm over two-hundred kilometers away from you." **_"How are you that far away you damned dobe!": the Uchiha screamed. "You're a deadlast. You're not supposed to be faster than me! I am an Uchiha! The Elite of the Elite! I demand you tell me now." _"You won't get anything if you demand things from the new Rikudo Sennin," _Gaara said through a link he had established between Naruto and Sasuke. "A DEADLAST CAN'T BE THE RIKUDO SENNIN. THE SENNIN WAS A LEGEND. NARUTO-BAKA IS A NOBODY A DAMNED NOBODY!" the Uchiha screamed. __Everyone vaulted at the Uchiha's actions, but more so the revelation of Naruto's heritage.

__-Wind Country-

__Naruto chuckled at this situation. He was running through the Land of Wind, going north then veered east and the others followed automatically. Soon, he began to feel how tired the jinchuuriki were getting, even with their respective bijuu feeding them their chakra to keep them going. _**"Uchiha," **_Naruto said. _**"Quiet down. A ninja does not make brash decisions based on revenge. He does not hold grudges against those that have hurt him. He only does what he is commanded by his kage. Any ninja that lets his emotions get the best of him by learning someone he believed to be a deadlast is stronger than him does not deserve to be a ninja, Uchiha or not. Your brother was able to do what he did to your clan because he kept his emotions in check. If you want true revenge on Uchiha Itachi, then rebuild your clan and stop hating other and everyone just because they wish to help or they're stronger than you." **_

__Everyone was stunned at the wisdom Naruto had displayed. Well the jinchuuriki weren't, but those he had been around for years were. They began to wonder if he had been this smart, calm and collected all along when he answered their questions. **"**_**I am sorry if you all are stunned at what I am saying. I have always been this smart. I've just always hid that and my strength under a mask of weakness and idiocy, one I plan to dispose of starting now. If you don't hear from me for a while, do not worry about me. Just keep the village safe as I have asked you to so that I can help you all when I return." **_

Hinata had started to ask a question, but she got no reply once she did.

-(Border of Wind and Wave)-

It was night time at the place the Sage and his jinchuuriki were camped. They had shown Naruto so much respect at learning that he was the Rikudo Sennin reborn. It caused Yugito to want him more, Naruto knew, but he knew he was much to young and he had too much to do. Gaara and B were his lieutenants and were glad that they had been chosen for what they believed to be the highest honor. The jinchuuriki had made camp and had summoned their bijuu in a small chibi form to let them stretch their legs a bit after years of confinement.

The bijuu were playing around with each other and talking. The jinchuuriki were eating and enjoying each others company. Naruto was sitting away from the group, meditating. They were beginning to worry, but B, using his terrible rapping skills, assured them that Naruto knew what he was doing so they shouldn't worry. Kurama looked at his jinchuuriki with worry etching his foxy features, which surprised the others. Matatabi chomped on one of his tails, earning a growl from the Fox who then turned and tackled her to the ground, pinning her. Then Matatabi surprised him by licking his cheek to which Kurama backed away with his ears flat on his head, surprised that she'd display such emotion towards him.

Matatabi looked hurt and started speaking with him mentally. The others listened in until Kurama growled at their intrusion and they backed away. Gyuuki ran to B and B scratched Gyuuki up and down his back to the bijuu's enjoyment, in effect calming him. Shukaku ran to Gaara and the one-tail received a rubbing behind the ears and Shukaku gave a sort of low growl. The other bijuu sat in their jinchuuriki's lap. Chomei curled itself into a ball in Fuu's lap and slept. Saiken and Kukuo sat by their jinchuuriki as the two talked.

Naruto chuckled low, but everyone looked up when they heard that. Gaara walked over to Naruto and bowed to him. "Naruto-sama," he said. "Are you alright. Do you wish to eat something?" **"I'm fine Gaara," **he said. **"But do you know if we have any ramen on hand? I forgot to pack some food when we left in a hurry. Only brought what I had with me." **"No Naruto-sama, we do not have any ramen." Naruto got the depression style anime lines on his head. **"Damn. I wanted my daily helping of miso and pork tonight." "Naruto, you have a Creation of All Things jutsu you can use to make your ramen,"** Kurama said while keeping his mental conversation with the two-tails going. **"Arigato Kurama-san." **

The Rikudo Sennin prodigy concentrated and put his hands in a sequence of ox, serpent, boar, bird and dragon then slowly ten bowls of miso and ten bowls of pork ramen appeared before him. The young Sage smiled and broke the extra set of chopsticks he had on him. Remembering his manners, he muttered a quick "itadakimasu" and dug in, but not as he would have if he had been at Ichiraku's. Soon, he finished and told the others that they could sleep if he wanted.

He and Kurama took the first watch, each looking in one direction. But they both knew it was pointless. Naruto activated his rinnegan and soon, he and Kurama began to talk. Naruto asked about what Kurama had done before he was sealed into Uzumaki Mito. **"Well father," **he began. Naruto held up his hand. **"Alright listen, don't call me father or Naruto-sama. I know you Kurama-san. You don't need to give me such a respective title, one that I do not deserve. I haven't done anything great, or anything worth mentioning. So don't give me that title." "I would like to disagree. You are given the title because you have endured the hate and ridicule of being a jinchuuriki since birth. You have dealt with the pain, the pain I caused you for thirteen years. I give you the title because you earned it in that way. And you never hated me. You only hated the villagers for shunning you, me and your father's final wish. Now please don't bring it up again." **He nodded. **"Now as I was saying Naruto-sama, I just wandered aimlessly. I had no true destination in m ind. Some villages had tried capturing me, but I destroyed them all which is why they don't exist. I actually spent time in Uzushiogakure at some point, mainly because I was friends with their Kage, I respected greatly and who returned that respect, not out of fear, but because he knew I just wanted to be on my own. I rarely traveled with anyone, but when I did, they generally died fairly quickly due to people always trying to kill me and believing that they were my jinchuuriki. At times, I encountered my siblings and fought with them, mainly Shukaku and Matatabi. I always beat Shukaku, but for some reason I'd let Matatabi win everytime." **Naruto chuckled. **"Why are you chuckling at me?" "Because the great and wise Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama of the Nine-Tails is in love." "Kurama does not fall in love. He destroys." "Calm yourself child,"** Naruto said in the sage's voice.

This surprised Kurama and he quieted down. He crawled into Naruto's lap and smiled when Naruto started rubbing his back. Matatabi crawled in next to him, licked his cheek and entwined her two tails with two of his then they both went to sleep. Naruto smiled at the sight and stayed awake all night, just reviewing the days events: he'd left his village after being saved by others like him; he learned he was the legendary Rikudo Sennin reborn; he could talk to others mentally and he had all the sage's powers and could create any amount of ramen he wanted because he was the only one in the world that had limitless chakra reserves.

Naruto soon fell asleep thoughts swirling through his head. He didn't notice Kurama lick Matatabi's cheek as well before returning to sleep.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Thanks to everyone who read this seeing as this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6. I loved writing this chapter because of what some of the others are beginning to experience and the divisions that are beginning to show. I think the next chapter will be set in Konoha, a few days after Naruto's left and how Tsunade and all of Naruto's other precious people are handling the stress. See you in a week guys. Peace.


	6. Stressed Out

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 6: Stressed out**

Tsunade was in her office and she wasn't feeling well. Ever since the boy she thought of as a son had left the village she had been in a depressed state. Most of the Konoha Twelve, excluding Sakura and Sasuke had felt the same way. It was surprising that the emotionally stoic Aburame Shino had also shown emotion to when his friend had left. But none had felt the loss more than the Toad Sage, Jiraya.

Jiraya had been in the village three days and had visited Tsunade twice. They had both talked about what Naruto had done when he was here and how things were when they left. Tsunade felt so down that she just stayed in her office facing the bane of all Kage, paperwork. But she finished it nonetheless, much to the surprise of Shizune. She had been drinking heavily since he left, but her mednin training had kept her liver intact. Shizune just tried to make sure Tsunade got home safely. Soon, Shizune came running in, holding an envelope. "Tsunade-sama," she said. "I have a letter here for you." "Who's it from," she asked drunkily. "It's has no sent from address. It's only addressed to you, Kakashi-kun, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Gai-chan, and Asuma-nii-chan. It's also listed to Ichiraku, Ayame, Iruka and the Twelve excluding Sakura and Sasuke." "Get them here now, then I'll read it."

She nodded and sent off a message. Soon, the requested people arrived and all bowed. Ichiraku and his daughter were awed at having been summoned to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama, why have you requested our presence?" Kakashi asked. "I have a letter here address to all of us from an unknown sender. Cat, could you please activate the sound barrier?" Cat nodded and soon a blue glow filled the room then dissipated. Tsunade opened the letter and began to read. "Cut your hand and sprinkle your blood on it to read this letter." Tsunade did and soon she was able to read the letter to all those assembled. "To all my friends,

I hope you guys are all together and this letter finds you all well. I'm sorry for the pain I've undoubtedly caused you all and say I am truly sorry for it. I would like you all to know that I am well. I know that most of you have neglected your training, especially you Hina-chan. But I ask that you continue training because when I get back I want to spar with you all at once and show you how strong I am. Give this necklace to Hina-chan for me and please stay well all of you. Signed, U-N N" In the envelope was a beautiful necklace. The gem was a purple sapphire cut into a circle. Hinata gasped as light filled the room and it hit the gem. The room had rinnegan swirling all around it, spinning slightly and everyone marveled at the sight. Hinata stepped forward to claim her necklace. She clutched it slowly, but Ino asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "How did Naruto give Hinata a necklace?" she said. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" "There is a possibility he never died," Shikamaru said. "Or could've been revived by the Edo Tensei," Kakashi said. "But Naruto wouldn't die that easily. He's by far the strongest shinobi I know. When we were fighting when he brought me here after sensei's death, I knew he was holding back. So there's no way he's dead. But if he is, then Naruto wouldn't result to such tactics to return to life. There has to be some kind of other explanation," Tsunade said. "Hinata, is the necklace telling you anything about how he gave it to you?" "N-no Tsunade-sama, I-i c-can't sense anything," she bowed and stepped back. Kurenai looked at her student and resolved to talk to her later.

Tsunade put her hands together in a thinking pose and then nodded as she thought about the information that was sent between them. She couldn't figure out how or why Naruto sent them a letter, or if it was an imposter. She didn't want to think of that possibility. As long as whoever was pretending to be Naruto didn't have the original's powers, then she'd be fine and Konoha and the Land of Fire would be safe. "This is all so troublesome," she muttered. Shikamaru looked up and pointed at her. "Hey that's my phrase!" She looked up at him and Ino hit him in the head. "Shika-baka," she said. "That's your Hokage you're talking to." "Yeah I know."

Then the door burst open and in came Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was fuming mad and seeing red. Sakura was standing behind him and had a quite content look on her face. The Uchiha walked up to her and slammed his hands on the table. "I am the last of the Uchiha you damn broad," he growled. "Tell me why I and Sakura-chan weren't invited to a meeting the other Nine were. What the hell is going on?"

Asuma aimed his trench knife at Sasuke's throat while Shikamaru had his shadow possession already on it's way. Choji expanded in size and Ino had her mind technique prepared. Kakashi already had his hand on his hiate-ite and Kurenai was preparing a genjutsu. Ichiraku wask holding himself over Ayame in case things got out of hand too quickly. "Tsunade-baka," Sakura said. "Why wasn't Sasuke-kun invited. He should've been. He is the last Uchiha and is probably going to be Hokage after you die so why not let him come?" "One," Tsunade said rising from her chair and almost activating the gem on her head. "I am the Hokage and you will treat me with respect. Two, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you are hereby sentenced to prison terms with a minimum of ten years for treason against the Hokage and in effect the Land of Fire. How do you plead." "Not guilty," they said. "You have your peers, your former teacher, your Hokage, four jounin and two civilians here to refute that," Asuma said while taking a drag on his cigarette. "Get them out of here."

Cat pinched a nerve in both their necks and they fell, unconscious then Shikamaru released his shadow possession and Sasuke slumped to the floor. Cat put her hands on both their backs and Anko placed her hand on Cats back, then they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade slumped back in her chair and sighed, then everyone gasped.

Tsunade's genjutsu had worn off and everyone saw her old form. She knew they did, but at this point, she didn't care because she wanted her son back. She wish Naruto were here so she could scold him then crush him in a hug. He'd probably suffocate from the size of her bust, but she didn't care. She just wanted him safe, not in the cruel world alone and with no money. Shizune helped her reestablish her genjutsu then warned everyone that what they had seen was a double S-ranked secret punishable by death or banishment if you so choose.

They all nodded, bowed to the Hokage and left. Once they did, Shizune hugged her aunt to her and Tsunade sobbed into her nieces chest. Shizune rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered soothing words to her.

All the way, they were being watched. An ANBU was watching them and had recorded all the information he had just heard and seen. He began to run in the direction of the entertainment district and disappeared inside an abandoned movie theater. Down, down, down he went waiting to reach his destination.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

**Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Uh oh. Where is the ANBU headed to? Does anyone know? Can anyone guess? If you can, then send me a PM and I may or may not answer your questions. Or maybe I will, but do so cryptically. We'll see what happens next week guys. Until then...

-Onikai Yoko


	7. The Root of All Evil

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 7: The Root of All Evil**

Shimura Danzo was sitting in his office, going over paperwork of an organization that technically didn't exist. It was dissolved by the Sandaime after the Third Shinobi World War, but Danzo had never disbanded it. He believed the best way to protect Konohagakure was to take over the rest of the Elemental Nations and leave them in the control of the Land of Fire. The ruling Daiymo was a weak minded fool who believed peace talks was the best way to preserve this land. That damned female Hokage was with him in that regard, following the teachings of her deceased sensei, his former teammate. "They will see," he said as he went over his plans that were years in the making. "They will finally see the Root that will keep this land safe." A knock came at his door. "Enter," the one-eyed man spoke.

One of his most trusted Root ANBU walked in and bowed to him. He kept his head down as taught, and removed his mask before addressing him. "Danzo-sama," he said. "The information I've gathered leads me to believe that the jinchuuriki has left the village. The Godaime is suffering from some emotion that makes her shed water from her eyes. Others assembled into the office and they read some kind of letter. I believe it was sent by the jinchuuriki, but from what I could see, the letter had no sending address." Danzo chuckled. "That emotion is called grief. That water is tears Sai. That is why I teach all of my Root to learn to destroy all emotion. How are the Root cells coming along in the other four villages?" "They are doing fine Danzo-sama. They follow the orders of their commanders to the letter and their training is superb. The invasion will be ready when you give the order." "Good work Sai. Now, go and train, then return to your civilian guise and go home."

Sai nodded and stood. He put his mask back on, then left the room. Soon, the sounds of roaring tigers and grunts could be heard and Danzo smiled. _If I die, he'll make a good_ _replacement to lead Root _the councilman thought. Soon, Danzo left the warehouse as he had a council meeting to attend to.

-Hokage Tower-

Danzo arrived as the shinobi and civilian councils were sitting down. All greeted him in some form or another, with Hyuuga Hiashi just nodding at him. Danzo have a small smile, which was rare for him. He was in a good mood. He could start his coup as soon as he wished, but he would give the other cells more time to train before he called for the attack so as he still had Root ANBU left. Tsunade entered, and she looked better, but she still had bags under her eyes. "Hello everyone," she said. "How are you all." Good, fine, and alright came some of the replies. "Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Hiashi asked. "I am doing better Hiashi-san. But on to business. I have some things to discuss with you, such as documents that had been brought to me concerning some of the things this council, mainly the civilian half had been involved in." "Exactly what do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Kiroku Haruno said. "Some things have recently been brought to me by a Nara that I had investigate some things. You all had the Uchiha murdered because you believed that a military coup would be staged by them and that they'd grow too powerful, and yet you fawn over the last of the Uchiha that are still loyal to Konohagakure no Sato, and yet it seems that he may leave this village to find more power to kill his brother and then subsequently Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The civilian council was in an uproar at hearing Naruto's full name. "You claim that the demon has the name of the Fourth!" Kiroku screeched. "You commit blasphemy!" "What she says is true," most of those on the Shinobi council said. "We were ordered to keep his heritage a secret by the Sandaime that way none may try to kill him." "Well I believe you," Danzo said. "But I believe that counts as treason, does it not?" "No Danzo it doesn't," Tsunade said. "They were keeping the law, but effective immediately anything you have kept from me must be told now. And then all of you civilians and you Danzo are dismissed." "I think not Tsunade-baka," Danzo said. "Because one thing is true. As of right now you are no longer in charge." "And what do you mean by that Danzo?" she asked calmly. "Root, destroy the Five Nations."

Immediately Root ANBU appeared and began slaughtering the council. Blood was spilling everywhere. The Shinobi immediately began to protect their Hokage and Inuzuka Tsume's hounds began tearing into the Root ANBU that appeared. The shinobi began to get Tsunade out of the office. Shizune ran into the office and was cut down by an ANBU that appeared behind her. Tsunade was shocked and yelled then punched the ANBU in the throat with all her strength, shattering his neck and liquifying all the muscles in it.

The shinobi got into a circle formation around their Hokage and escorted her out of the village. The clan heads looked around and saw their children valiantly fighting off the insurgency. Each called out to their child and all made it to the group, but Hinata and Shino were injured, though they would live. Soon, their sensei appeared and began to run with them. Hinata ran to the Hokage and told her what she noticed. "Hokage-sama," she said, her stuttering gone. "It seems that the ANBU are only attacking shinobi all civilians are being left alone." "I noticed," she growled. "That means this is a military coup."

They ran past Ichiraku Ramen and Shikamaru and Choji looked inside. Old man Ichiraku and his daughter were both dead, each stabbed in the heart. Shikamaru growled and ran to report what he saw. The Hokage was soon furious and you could tell by her red face. They all realized as they were being chased by Root ANBU that their primary focus was the people that Naruto cared for. They ran past the school and heard the sounds of battle.

Tsunade turned into the Academy and they began liberating the students. They eventually beat all Root and came to the Twelves old classroom. Kiba Gatsuga'd the locked door down and they saw Iruka and the Konohamaru Corps defending their class against fifteen Root. Konohamaru was on the floor with Udan and Meogi protecting him. He had a gash across his head. Iruka had two kunai imbedded in his stomach and one arm wasn't moving. But the look on his face said that he'd die for this class if it meant they lived.

At this sight, the Twelve ordered their parents to stay back and set to work, each using the respected jutsu of their clan. **"Byakugan!" **Neji and Hinata yelled, each darting forward. **"Kaiton."** Neji said, blocking incoming kunai with his rotation.

Hinata had attacked a female Root, yelling out the number of tenketsu she struck and finished the **Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Seal **by slamming her Jyuuken enhanced hands into the girls chest, mainly her heart, killing her. Shikamaru looked at Ino and Choji as he kneeled down and they nodded. Choji threw his chips down, which surprised everyone, even his father. "Ikuzo Choji, Ino," Shikamaru said. "Time to show off the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation." "Hai," Ino said, fixing her hair into a ponytail. "I'm ready," Choji said. "Choji?" **"Nikudan Hari Sensha"**

** "Shadow Mace."**

Shikamaru's shadow combinded with Choji's and Shikamaru mentally manipulated his shadow to swing Choji around as he smashed into two ANBU, his hair gutting them instantly. Ino put her hands together in a well known sign by the elite as she yelled out her favorite jutsu from her clans archives. **"Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu," **she yelled.

Her father caught her body as Ino took over a second female ANBU. She looked at Neji, who caught on the idea. She caused the ANBU to run at Neji and canceled the technique before Neji struck her heart. The ANBU died and Ino sat up. Shino activated his colony and began draining chakra from an ANBU, while Lee used a small Leaf Hurricane. Tenten activated her scroll and pelted one with various kinds of weapons. Kiba fed Akamaru a red pill then muttered man beast clone. Akamaru looked just like Kiba and mimicked his stance and then Kiba looked at his friend. **"GATSUGA!" **he yelled as he and Akamaru took care of three ANBU. "Five left," Tsunade said. "Do you want them to have all the fun?"

Kakashi shook his head and lifted up his headband and opened the eye revealing a Sharigan. He performed eleven hand-signs in quick succession and Maito Gai smiled at what he saw: Ox-Rabbit-Monkey-Dragon-Rat-Bird-Ox-Snake-Dog-Tige r-Monkey. He then held his hand to the ground as if he held a fireball in his hand. Lightning appeared in his hand and began to take the shape of a blade. The ANBU looked on calmly and then ran forward and ran at him. "Get ready for this because it's the last think you'll see. **Raikiri**," he yelled and ran forward.

He thrust his hand forward and the blade went through all five ANBU, killing them. The class began to cheer as Tsunade calmed them down. Shikamaru and Choji grabbed Iruka and Inoichi slung Konohamaru over his shoulder and they all ran out with the class following. Soon, they were met with the surviving shinobi, Elite and military all working to get out the village. Morino Ibiki along with Anko, Shiranui Genma, Kotetsu Hagane and Kamizuki Izumo. They began to run to the Land of Waves.

Soon, shinobi from other villages began to gather with them as they made camp. The Root ANBU still pursued them, but stopped once they reached Waves border. They were allowed to visit the diamyo, well Tsunade was and was shocked to see Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, A the Fourth Raikage, Ohnoki the Third Tsuchikage and Matsuri Yuuko the Sixth Kazekage all sitting there as well. "Our villages have been taken over too," A grumbled. "Damn Danzo and his warmongering," Ohnoki said. "We will get them back eventually," Mei said. "But we must move our men to a safer location. Perhaps the ruins of Uzushiogakure?" "I would agree Raikage-sama." Tsunade said. "But we have to hurry so as not to endanger more of Naruto's precious people." "Your jinchuuriki?" Matsuri said. "Where is he?" "All of your jinchuuriki came to retrieve him as did the jinchuuriki of Takigakure." "So they have banded together?" A questioned. "Why?" "That is something we'll have to find out. But first we must destroy Root."

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **And so ends the reign of the Kage and the history of the Elemental Nations. Well, I guess we'll have to see what happens next. And guys, thanks for all that you do with your support for me and everything. Thinking about making this into a series. What do you guys think? Give me a vote. -Onikai Yoko


	8. Home

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 8: Home**

Eight people and nine shrunken bijuu stood behind a fourteen year old in a cloak. A year had passed since Naruto left Konohagakure (I do not call it a defection because he hasn't joined with any of their enemies) He slowly concentrated and a portal began to form. All present gasped at the sight. The boy had mastered the power he had inherited in a bit over eight months. It took him another four to figure out how to open the portal to the bijuu's home.

**"When we get through," **the blonde said. **"We will train for six years before returning." ** The others nodded and Kurama looked at his jinchuuriki. **"Naruto-san, are you sure you can be away from Konoha for another six years?" "Over the year that we've been gone, many of the people we've helped had given me news of what had happened within the Elemental Nations. Shimura Danzo, of Konoha and commander of Root has taken over the Five Great Nations. We will train, find the resistance that our villages had created, then destroy the Root that plagues our home." **(At this, Danzo and his army of Root operatives sneezed simultaneously.) They all nodded and the portal opened.

-Demon Realm-

All the bijuu ran through ahead of their jinchuuriki, glad to be home after a thousand years. They were in a mountain range, jagged peaks that could be seen for miles in the distance. They all awed when the jinchuuriki all put their hands into a single hand-sign and let the bijuu grow to their full size. Kyuubi roared when he finally reached his size, startling everyone and everything within miles. **"ALL LESSER DEMONS LISTEN UP," **Kurama roared proudly. **"WE NINE BIJUU HAVE RETURNED TO RULE OVER THIS LAND, BUT FIRST THE RIKUDO SENNIN HAS RETURNED." **

At this, trillions of cries of joy could be heard through out the land. The bijuu looked at Naruto and a bright light appeared around them all. In their place, stood eight men and a very attractive woman which all present assumed was Matatabi. Each bijuu carried certain traits that their demon forms had into their human forms: Kurama his eyes, Shukaku his fangs, Son Goku had a monkey's tail, Gyuuki had horns, Chomei had his wings, Isobu had a shell on his back, Kokuo a horses tail, Saiken had slime covering his body and then Matatabi had whiskers which made her look cuter.

**"Damn," **Naruto muttered. The other bijuu and jinchuuriki nodded their agreement, all looking away with a heavy blush on their face, though you couldn't tell with Han.

Soon, Naruto began leading them northeast and they came to a very large palace. It was bigger than the Kyuubi's who had to have the largest palace of all the demons. The bijuu soon recognized the place and smiled when they knew they had reached the Rikudo Sennin's-no Naruto's they mentally corrected themselves-palace.

Naruto walked around surveying the place. There were photos of him as the Sennin when he was younger. He was learning jutsu and creating new ones. There were photos of him when he was working out. What plagued his thoughts the most was how these photos were taken. His answer came when a feminine voice called out to him. "Itagi-kun?" the voice asked.

Naruto turned to see a very beautiful woman. Her face was heart shaped and had long red hair framing her face. She had kind green eyes and fair lips that looked great for kissing. If you looked down you could see she had a D-cup. She was wearing a purple kimono embroidered with black. She was tall and her eyes were looking expectantly at Naruto. "Itagi-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked. **"Mother, his name isn't Itagi anymore." **Kurama said. **"He goes by Naruto now. Naruto give your wife a hug." ** **"NANIIIIIIII" **the boy yelled. **"I'm only fourteen and I already have a wife?" **"Yes Naru-kun," she said. "I am Yugi."

**"Ohayo Yugi-chan," **the blonde said. **"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Rikudo Sennin reborn in my generation. I'm glad to be wed to you. But I must ask if you have a training area for us to use as we must get training as soon as possible."**

She nodded understandably, and led them to the basement which wasn't really a basement, but a wide underground cavern. It had training areas for every kind of training: water for some elemental affinity training and water walking, forest areas for ambushes and flat lands for battles. Naruto smiled at what he saw. All bowed to her and thanked her properly. She just smiled and walked up to Naruto and kissed him very passionately on his lips before leaving, while giving him a view of her rear. Naruto chuckled and looked at the others. **"Everyone, get some training clothes, get some chow then get some sleep. We start at dawn,"** he said.

All nodded and did as instructed.

-Human World/Konoha-

Shimura Danzo, the Firelord was looking over his home of the former Land of Fire that was just now called Fire Nation. It had ten states and each was governed by one he deemed worthy. His two lieutenants walked up behind him and bowed waiting to be acknowledged. "Speak, Uchiha Sasuke," the warhawk said. "Danzo-sama, the mission to the Wave was unsuccessful," the teme said. "But Haruno assassinated the leader when the demands were not met. The Wave is yours." "Then the mission was a success Sasuke," he said, turning to his lieutenants. "Remember that in the future for your reports. You are dismissed Haruno. I would like to speak with Sasuke privately." Sakura nodded and left as she looked at Sasuke one last time.

After they had been released from prison, during Danzo's coup, they had grown considerably closer. Sakura figured that would make her dreams come true and that she would enjoy that life with him every much. _CHA I WIN_ Inner Sakura thought _IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG! _ "Yes Lord Danzo?" Sasuke said. "We all know I won't live forever Sasuke," the warhawk said. "When I go, I would like you to marry Haruno and then succeed me as leader of the Fire Nation." Sasuke's face contorted into his trademark smirk before disappearing, keeping his emotions in check as he should around his Lord and master. "Arigato Danzo-sama. I do not deserve such an honor, but accept it with your blessing."

Danzo nodded and dismissed his apprentice. He would still have much to teach the boy before he died that was for sure, but he wanted the boy he had near adopted to know that he was looking out for him. He had no doubt that Sasuke would lead the Fire Nation to prosperity and most likely expand it across the world. He would die, with a smile on his lips from that thought. He turned to his retreating apprentice. "One final thing Sasuke," he said. "The masked man that used the Kyuubi to attack the village, do you know who he is?" "The rumors were that it was my ancestor, Uchiha Madara still alive after a hundred years," he stated. "Incorrect. I started those rumors to throw the scent off of a dear friend." "You had friends Danzo-sama?" "One." "Who?" "Me."

-Uzushiogakure-

The resistance had stood against Danzo and his Fire Nation for the last three years. They would hold out longer. Most of the military shinobi had died during the raids they were sent on. The Kage were saving their elites for a major offensive, an offensive that would take six years to plan and perfect before being executed. With the Nara of Konoha working on the finer details of it, it was sure to be fool proof. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation now numbered in ten different forms with Inoichi's leading them with Ino's being second in command. The Ino-Shika-Cho was followed by the elites of Konoha in strength, then Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. A fourth Tsuchikage had finally been elected when Ohonki had died during an attack and it was his granddaughter.

She had gotten along well with her position and had even married an Iwa jounin. The Kage were now deciding what to do during the offensive. They would train their men to the bone and it would start now. Tsunade had yelled to get everyone's attention and the Raikage stood up to announce what would happen. "All shinobi, listen up," the Lightning Shadow yelled. "Starting at dawn tomorrow, we will began training for the next six years for a major offensive attack on the Fire Nation. Instead of just attacking convoys or shinobi, we are going straight for the capital of Konohagakure. My intelligence network, led by Jiraiya of the Sannin also tells me that the Wave has fallen to Danzo as well."

Despite the news at the end, the shinobi still cheered at the fact that they'd be taking the fight to Danzo instead of being an annoyance. All the Ino-Shika-Cho formations got together and began to talk about strategies, while most shinobi from all the villages began organizing training groups and schedules for the next six years. This continued on until eleven o'clock when they all finally went to sleep.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **And so begins the hope that all will work out for this land. What will happen in the Land of Demons? Will all of their training be successful and will the Sages be properly trained in time to help with the offensive? We can only wait and see what will go down in the next chapter of Becoming a Sage (official name for the first fic of the Demon Sage of Konoha Saga. See you all in a week and I hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter. -Onikai Yoko


	9. Training

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 9: Training**

-Land of Demons-

The blonde was sweating profusly. He had removed his cloak, mesh armor and shirt to reveal his toned chest. He was concentrating on not exhausting his reserves. He was fighting all of the jinchuuriki at once and he was sweating only because of the fact that he had allowed them to use their bijuu while he had prohibited Kurama from interfering. He didn't rely on the power being the Sennin granted him, simply his own. With this style of fighting, his reserves quickly grew.

Yugito quickly ran up to him, a Tailed Beast Ball in her hand. Naruto quickly dodged, only to have an Ichibi and Hachibi enhanced Lariat aimed at his head, it was toned down to knock him out and Naruto ducked in time, then spun his body and kicked B in the chin, effectively sending him flying. **"Leaf Hurricane," **Naruto said as he wrapped the bandages that were on his forearms around the Hachibi's jinchuuriki.

He turned them upside down and began spinning at high speeds before hitting the ground. Naruto jumped out the way just before impact and stood in the stance of his fighting style, the Fox Hand. It equally relied on a persons strength to deal damage to an enemy while utilizing a persons speed to deliver attacks quickly. Only those who had signed the Fox Summon contract could learn it, but Naruto had signed a Demon Summon contract and had decided to learn his bijuu's favored style.

He had learned to use it in the three years that had passed since they arrived. They had sparred at least three times a day then meditated at the end. The had learned numerous jutsu and created many powerful techniques. All used the Demon Release techniques that came with being jinchuuriki. But they would keep their techniques for when they returned to the human world in three years.

They would be glad to get back. They figured that the villages had banned together to take down Danzo and couldn't do so without their jinchuuriki, a fact they all knew. That's why the first thing they did was master their Tailed Beasts power, well all except B and Yugito who had already done so. It took them all a year with Naruto taking a bit more than a year.

What amazed them all was the endurance the boy had. Yes, he was only seventeen with Gaara being older than him, but despite all the injuries he sustained, he could keep going during their spars. **"Five down, three to go," **he muttered.

Gaara, Han and Yugito walked towards him slowly as he got back into the Fox Hand stance. Then, they all went into their full jinchuuriki forms. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he thought about what to do. _**"Regret telling them you're not going to use me don't you Naruto?"**_Kurama thought to him. _** "Quiet Kurama," **_he said.

Soon, he put his left hand over the right, with his right hand looking as if it was about to hold something. Then he started waving his hand over the other in a circular motion. Soon, an orb of blue chakra started forming, with wisps of it still hanging in the air as if it was being gathered from thin air. Four blades of wind appeared spinning around the orb as Naruto looked up, his eyes in their Rinnegan form. **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," **he yelled.

The other jinchuuriki that were watching were awestruck at seeing such a jutsu. Naruto ran forward, his arm held back, then threw his hand forward releasing his jutsu. The three remaining jinchuuriki dodged out the way, but Matatabi was cut by a blade and Shukaku had a gash in his side. Only Kukuo had made it out unfazed, well his tails did lose a bit of hair and he looked at Naruto crossly. **"Fuuton: Diatoppa!" **Naruto yelled in his head.

His jutsu flew forward and pushed the bijuu back, despite them using their tails to cover themselves. Matatabi and Shukaku flew backwards and hit the wall. Kukuo to walk against the gust of wind, but failed. All three slammed against the wall and Naruto kept pushing the jutsu until a crater appeared in the wall and was at least three feet deep. Naruto was breathing heavily and watching Yugito, Gaara and Han walk out and look at Naruto. The blonde smiled weakly as he collasped.

Yugi and Yugito rushed to him, with both picking him up and slowly carried him to a room they all shared. They were chuckling softly as they undressed him, each thinking about the time they could've spent with him. But they wouldn't take advantage of him, not unless he wanted them to. Both blushed as Yugito removed his boxers, but with out looking. The blush was because Naruto moaned slightly as Yugito "accidentally" grabbed him. She enjoyed the feeling and slowly started moving her hand back and forth, but Yugi grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Now isn't the time for this Yugito-chan," Yugi said. Yugito nodded and stopped.

Instead, they put on his pants and opted to just lay by him and sleep with him, Yugito on his left and Yugi on his right, each with a leg draped over him. They both slept happily that night, each dreaming of different things to do to him as he woke up. (You will not see what happens.) Needless to say when he awoke that morning, he did indeed enjoy what happened to him.

The other jinchuuriki and bijuu were wondering why Naruto hadn't shown up for their morning training session. Kurama and Matatabi chuckled knowingly, each experiencing the feelings their jinchuuriki were. The two bijuu began making out with each other, much to the astonishment of the others. Then they whistled as Kurama flipped them off and Matatabi groaned in disappointment at the loss of her "meal" she said.

The two walked off and the others just chuckled.

-Human World/Uzushio-

The rebellion had been training hard for the last three years. They had done many attacks to get supplies and such since then and their numbers had boosted once the civilians they had brought with them decided to learn ninjutsu and help them all. Most of the civilians had become military shinobi and they were doing quite well. In three years, they knew they'd be ready to take the fight to that teme Danzo.

The Kage were all watching their men with pride filling their hearts. Without their jinchuuriki, they all knew they would probably die and Danzo would finally win. But what they also knew is that their villages wouldn't go down without a fight. They would all gladly die to keep their families safe. Tsunade smiled as she saw all the clans from every village working together. They knew that they would never give another clan their secrets, but they used each other to train to the bone while they could. It made her proud to be the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Well, I believe that everything is ready for the Sages to return. What do you all think? PM me what you think should happen or maybe I'll put up a poll and see what you guys think. We can only wait and see what will go down in the next chapter of Becoming a Sage (official name for the first fic of the Demon Sage of Konoha Saga). See you all in a week and I hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter as much as I'll enjoy writing it. -Onikai Yoko


	10. The Return

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 10: The Return Part 1**

Yugi hugged her husband as he took a step back. She looked at the man he had become since she met him six years ago. His hair had grown to be down to his shoulder. His hair was still blonde, with the tips of the hair being red. The longest hair he had were bangs framing his face and two spikes that looked like horns. His eyes were blue for now and she smiled at him.

His whisker marks had solidified into black bars. His cloak covered the lower part of his mouth and was open at the back to blow in the wind. The sleeves were longer than his arms themselves and covered them. He wore black shinobi style pants with black sandals. He wore black shin guards and a black long sleeved shirt with elbow guards. A cloth mask also covered his mouth in case he decided to remove his cloak. The only other color he wore was the white of his cloak and his Rinnegan eyes.

He turned away, but Yugi grabbed his arm and hugged him tight. He looked at her promising to return to her soon. She took out a cloth and gave it to him. He unraveled it and out came the staff of the Six Paths and his necklace. He kissed her on the lips passionately earning whistles from the others. The bijuu were yelling at their father to get a room. He placed the staff on a sheath on his back and put the necklace on his neck. **"I'll bring you over soon Yugi-chan," **he said. He looked back at the others. **"Get ready all of you. We leave now." **

He held up his hand and a portal appeared behind his jinchuuriki. They all stood at attention in front of him and walked through.

-Human World/Uzushio-

The Hyuuga, Akimichi and Ugua clans were just now getting back from an attack. Hinata, Choji and Kyuokua of Iwa were standing in front of the Kage giving a report when a Kumo nin ran in panting. He held his hand up waiting for a moment to catch his breath. "Darui," A said. "What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" "Eight people had just appeared Raikage-sama," he said. "We have no idea who they are. They're wearing black cloaks with red flames and each cloak has a number on it." Tsunade looked up at this news as did Hinata and Choji. "Hinata, Choji, ikuze."

They nodded and followed their Kage as did the others. They soon came to the clearing and stopped running. Every shinobi present had their weapons at the ready. The remaining members of the Konoha 11 had their weapons ready as well and they were all out front surrounding the newcomers. "Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade asked. Each figure removed their hood and gave their name. "Shukaku no Gaara," said the first. "Matatabi no Yugito," said the second, the only girl. "Isobu no Yagura," said the third. The Kiri nin were surprised to see their former Kage. "Son Goku no Roushi," said the fourth. "Kokuo no Han," said the fifth, not removing a hood because he was covered in armor. "Saiken no Utakata," said the sixth.

"Chomei no Fuu," said the seventh.

"Gyuuki no Kirabi," said the eighth.

At that, A ran forward with his lightning enhanced speed and tried to Lariat B. Instead of running, B just stood there much to the surprise of all the Kumo nin there. The Lariat didn't even work. B just stood there as A kept trying to run forward. His feet were planted and then he just kneed A in the stomach causing the Raikage to double over. "Where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked stepping forward. "He left with you all now where is he?" Hinata stated. "I want my Naru-kun back now!" "Oh shit," Ino muttered. "She's pissed." "Naruto-sama is currently on his way," B stated while helping A up and patting him on the back. "Naruto-_sama?_" Neji said. "Why do you refer to him with such a title?" "Who you Konoha nin and civilians knew only as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko deserved the respect he gets from us. He has endured pain and hardship, more than most of us. Now we give him that title for that reason and another which he will tell you when he arrives." "Which will be when?" Hinata said already passed pissed. "The master will come when he wishes to," Gaara said.

Her love had finally come back, but he wasn't here. She wanted to see him now. She stormed away in frustration with Tenten, Temari, and Ino running after her. She went into her room and cried. The girls tried to comfort her, put she made them all leave. "Gaara-sama," Matsuri said. "Why are you all here? Are you here to kill us?" "We have no desire to destroy you or our home villages," Han said. "We are here to do as jinchuuriki are created to do and use our power in defense of our villages." "BUT WHERE IS MY SON!" Tsunade screeched. "Your son Lady Tsunade?" Yugito questioned. "You think of Naruto as a son?" "A son, younger brother and grandson. Shizune would say the same if she were still alive and with us today. I miss them both so so much." She nodded knowingly.

-Hinata's Room-

Hinata was in her room in a hotel that had been built underground. Soon, the earth users would raise the restored city up and reveal to the world that Uzushi stood once more, proudly becoming the Land of Whirlpool's hidden village with the shinobi now identifying themselves as Uzunin. Tsunade was chosen as the Uzukage being the closest relative to an Uzumaki who if Naruto returned would then be given the position as the Nidaime Uzukage.

She cried when she thought of her love and heard a knock at her door. She let the person in and was surprised to see Tsunade. "Uzukage-sama," she said bowing. "Don't Hinata," she said slightly crying. "I miss him as much as you do."

They hugged and both cried, not noticing the shimmering in the corner. A figure stepped forward which was revealed to be the Rikudo Sennin, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. He watched the scene, then asked using his inherited voice from Itagi-Sennin what was wrong with the two. Tsunade looked up and gasped. "Ri-rikudo-sennin-sama?" **"Hello Tsunade and Hinata," **he said. **"How are you two lovely ladies this evening? And why are you shinobi occupying my home in the land of the living of Uzushio?" **"We have elected to stay here, to rebuild the village and become Uzunin as we find a way to destroy Danzo Shimura who has taken over our former home lands," Hinata said. **"But shouldn't a descendant of my daughter Uzumaki be the Uzukage instead of a descendant of my son Senju?" **

At this, Tsunade and Hinata cried again while Tsunade explained that Naruto was a nukenin or maybe KIA. **"Naruto isn't dead Tsunade-hime and Hina-hime, he's quite well in fact. He just wonders why two of the most beautiful ladies he's known would cry for him. If they knew him as well as he knows they do, then they'd be trying to get stronger as he has don't you think?" **"B-bu-but how do you know this Rikudo-sama?" Hinata said through her sobs.

What surprised them both was that the Rikudo Sennin began changing. His cloak disappeared to reveal a black clad man, wearing black ANBU style clothing: he had the pants, the sandals and shirt, but it was longsleeved. He wore a mesh shirt over it and bandages that wound up from his hand to fore arm. On his callused hands that clearly showed he worked hard to get to the point he was at now, he wore fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki symbol on one hand and the Namikaze on the other.

What shocked them most was his face. There wasn't any baby fat on it at all. He looked like the Yondaime Hokage, expect his hair was a bit longer and contained red highlights. He wore an orange and black cloak, with black flames licking the bottom of the coat and a nine tailed fox with the rinnegan for eyes on the back of it. His eyes were cerulean blue, as deep as oceans that most women could get lost in. Adorning his cheeks were three whisker marks and Hinata gasped and both smiled. "Ohayo Hina-chan, Tsuna-chan?" he said. "You two okay?" "NARUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO," they both screamed as the glomped him.

Naruto fell on the floor with Hinata hugging his right side and Tsunade his left. They were crying onto his chest, each gripping his shirt in a death grip. Each started pulling on it so hard that the shirt ripped apart, revealing his muscles underneath the mesh shirt. "Oh my Kami," Tsunade muttered as she ran her hand over his abs.

The baby fat on his stomach was completely gone. What replaced them were rock hard abs that could easily be taken as carved by the gods. Tsunade and Hinata ran their hands over each of them, both having a glazed look on their face. Both felt a yearning for their friend and one they loved and Naruto could see it in their eyes. Not only that, but he felt it as well because his pants were getting wet as the two became extremely aroused. Naruto promptly put a sound barrier on the room and genjutsu that would make others think they were sleeping.

Both started trying to kiss Naruto and Naruto returned it, with it ending up as a heated threeway french kissing make out session. It became so heated that clothes started being ripped apart, but Naruto just used his Rinnegan and mentally removed them while running his hands over them both, eliciting moans from the two.

That night, no screams or sounds could be heard coming from the room. Unless you were the jinchuuriki then you didn't hear what was really happening. This caused Yugito to get mad, then go to that room and join in the fun. Heaping amounts of love could be felt coming from the room because all loved each other equally and without question.

At the end of their ten hour long session, all due to Naruto's stamina, the three girls were all tired. Naruto laid back on the bed, a content look on his face. All three laid around him, Hinata on the left, Tsunade on the right and Yugito on top. A small amount of blood could be found on one sheet only because Hinata and Yugito had not been taken since before this night. Naruto kissed each of his loves passionately before all went to sleep.

-Uzushio, morning-

Naruto awoke to find something grinding into him and it was Yugito sporting a mischevious look. He felt weight on both of his sides and saw Tsunade and Hinata clinging to him and rubbing themselves against his legs much to all of their enjoyment. He grinned and tried to sit up when Yugito slammed him back down. She leaned down and purred into his ear while wrapping one of her tails around him slowly pulling him into her. "You're not leaving me Naru-kun," she purred. "Shit, I'm late," Tsunade said. Then she began getting dressed while the others started as well.

She dragged them to the meeting and entered the room. Her guards, the Konoha 11 looked at each other as Tsunade, Yugito and Hinata sporting the same content smile. Tsunade sat at her desk and began to review events of the last week. She began on the bane, of all Kage-paperwork with a grumble. Then she remembered her night and smiled all over again, looking at the girls who giggled. A ripple was felt in the room as Naruto appeared in his Sennin guise causing all but the jinchuuriki, Hinata and Tsunade to gasp. "Who are you stranger?" A asked. **"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Rikudo Sennin," **he said.

**Kinjutsu: Authoton: Evil Author Technique: Chapter End**

** Authoton: Author's Note no Jutsu: **Well, I believe that the Sages return has satisified most of you but hopefully it's satisified all of you. I'm sure those of you Jiraiya's out there are mad at me for not going into explicit detail as to what Naruto did to the Hyuuga and Senju princesses. I had a mind to write it, but I have a gf and those thoughts are only reserved for me and her. Plus, I could tell by the look on her face when I asked if it was okay was basically saying do it and you're dead. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll see how everyone reacts to the return of Naruto in the next chapter of Becoming a Sage (official name for the first fic of the Demon Sage of Konoha Saga). See you all in a week and I hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter as much as I'll enjoy writing it. -Onikai Yoko


	11. The Return Part Two

Civilian/Shinobi talking

**Jinchuuriki**/**Rikudo Sennin talking**

**JUTSU**

_**Demon Sages **_talking

_Civilian/Shinobi thoughts_

_**Jinchuuriki/Rikudo Sennin thoughts**_

**DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU**: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this fanfic other than the OC I may decide to create. All rights go exclusively to Kishimoto-san.

**AUTHOTON: FICTION BEGIN NO JUTSU**

**The Demon Sage of Konoha: Chapter 11: The Return Part 2 **

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the Konoha 10, the former Rai, Kaze, Tsuchi and Mizu Kage's and the assembled now Uzunin. He smiled at them all in turn as their reactions amused him. Most were astonished to see that he was now the Rikudo Sennin. **"For those of you that wonder how I came to posses the power of the first Sennin, it's simple," **he said. **"There are many prophecies that surround me and my birth. The Sennin predicted that a child would be born of the descendants of his two daughters, Uzumaki and Namikaze. That child would inherit his power and bring peace to the world. I am that child and I have returned to do just that." **"But what is to say that you won't destroy us as soon as you have helped us?" A asked.

Kirabi grew a tick mark in his head and he let some of his KI hit A. A looked at his brother and started sweating before Kirabi pulled it back. "Naruto-sama is the most honorable man I know Raikage-sama," Kirabi said. "Do not treat him with the disrespect that is your doubt." **"It's fine Kirabi," **Naruto said. **"But what would keep my here follows as thus: Tsunade-hime, Hinata-hime, the wife I inherited from Itagi-sensei, all my friends that I have in the other eight jinchuuriki. I will stay here once the war is over and rebuild Uzushiogakure to the village that it should be. I would ask that some of you from each village, if you so choose to stay with me and help me rebuild my ancestral home."**

Shikaku nodded. "We'll stay Naruto." Choza nodded. "I'll allow any Akimichi that wishes to stay with Naruto to stay." Choji and thirteen of his cousins and his wife-to-be would stay. "Ino, do you want to?" Inoichi asked her.

She nodded.

Hiashi looked at his daughter. She just nodded, determination on her face. Neji decided to as well and his two Hyuuga sisters. Darui, Samui, and Karui of Kumo elected along with some of Kumo military nin and twelve more elites. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi elected to stay as with Gai and Lee. Tenten decided to stay because she and Neji were starting a relationship. More from Iwa, Kiri and Suna decided to stay along with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. **"Gai-sensei, Lee, the only way you're allowed to stay is one way," **Naruto said. **"You can't wear those kami-awful green jumpsuits. They're an eye sore that I do not want to have to deal with." **Then came the gay cry fest. "HOW VERY UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Gai cried. "THE GREEN BEASTS MUST REMAIN!" "GAI SENSEI!" Lee cried. "LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI SENSEI!"

At this, everyone started growing tick marks on their head. Tsunade was about to run at them and punch them both. Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji were desperately trying to not Jyuuken their balls off, but they doubt it would stop the gayness before their eyes. Kurenai was not looking and Asuma was choking on the cigarette he accidentally swallowed. B and A were about to Lariat them. Mei was preparing a Lava style jutsu when Naruto stopped her before she released it on them all, probably killing them. "Are you going to just let them do this?" A asked. **"No," **Naruto said activating his Rinnegan. **"It's annoying enough that they've tried recruiting me into that damned Green Beasts of Konoha crap. But now they're doing it in my village!" **

He held up his hand towards the two and they moved out of the way. His arm separated into many parts and everyone stared at him. A net fired from his hand and caught the two, but stayed attached to his hand. He spun around rapidly before letting it go and they flew far into the back of the cavern. He watched them fly and gave a low whistle. **"Damn," **he said. **"They flew far." **"What path was that Naru-kun?" Tsunade asked. **"Asura Tsuna-hime. Why?" **

"Could we maybe have some fun with it later Naru-kun?" Hinata asked. "Hinata!" Hiashi yelled. "I will not have you talking about such improper things with others here!" **"She has a right to because I already proposed to her, Tsuna-hime and Yugi-hime as well!" ** Naruto said. "Without consulting me! Her father!"

Naruto had already tuned out his ranting while the girls surrounded the three and began to plan a wedding. Then, Kiba said something that Naruto didn't care about. "Isn't Tsunade older than you?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement. **"Used the Rinnegan to lower her age," **he said. "By how much!" Tsunade began cracking her knuckles and looked at Naruto. "Naru-honey, I know you won't tell him unless you want me to rip off something precious of yours." Naruto sweatdropped. **"Well you'd kind of be missing out wouldn't you Tsuna-hime?" **Tsunade thought about it, the Hinata and Yugito gave her a glare that said don't you dare do it. "Yeahhh," she said thoughtfully. "I guess I would, but we'll see later." Naruto chuckled. **"So we shall. Now what have you decided Uzukage-sama?" **"I told the others that once an Uzumaki that I had hoped would be you would like to replace me as the Nidaime Rikudo-sama. And please do not add a sama to my name. You are much stronger and worthy of respect than a lowly Sannin such as myself." "HEY! I resent that point! This kid isn't greater than us Sannin!" Jiraiya yelled. "Wait...who...Naruto!" **"Ohayo Ero-sennin. Now what do you mean I'm not greater than you?" ** "Because you're not even a Genin Naruto-baka." **"I'm a Genin with the powers of the Rikudo Sennin, so I'm far beyond Kage level Gamasennin-san. Anyways, Uzukage why do you wish for me to be the Nidaime?" **"Uzushio rightfully belongs to the Uzumaki," she stated simply. "And since there is no diamyo to determine who is to be Kage, it falls simply to me or the council. I have asked you now I just await your answer."

His body flickered before disappearing. Everyone assumed he had used shunshin, the body flicker technique. What he had used was a technique of his father, the **Hiraishin no jutsu**. Everyone was looking around for him and they could not find him. Tsunade was even looking for him and no sensors could find him. That was until they heard the screech of Gai and Lee. "What has happened to the beautiful suits of the Green Beasts!" Gai screeched. "Gai-sensei, they're gone!" Lee cried.

Naruto reappeared chuckling and holding the suits pinched between his thumb and forefinger. He was holding them away from his face as if they would come alive at any moment and take him over. Everyone was looking at him and smiling as if he had just saved them. He dropped them on the ground and started hand-signs for a jutsu that would rid them of those damned one pieces for good. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **he said.

Everyone cheered as the clothes burned to ash. Gai and Lee had seen what Naruto had done and despite both being naked, each activated the Sixth Gate of the Eight Gates and said they'd avenge what happened to the Green beasts uniform. Naruto just ran up to them, placed his hands on their head and causing what appeared to be their souls come out. Everyone gasped as he promptly put them back in as he had pulled them out. The taijutsu masters fell on the ground unconscious. **"As for your answer Shodaime," **he said giving her a fox smile. **"I accept the position of Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. But first, we must reveal the newly reborn village to the earth for all to see, ne?" **He completed the handsigns he began while finishing his sentence and slammed his hand down. **"Doton: Kejiuugan no Jutsu." **


End file.
